Wireless and mobile network operators face the continuing challenge of building networks that effectively manage high data-traffic growth rates. Mobility and an increased level of multimedia content for end users requires end-to-end network adaptations that support both new services and the increased demand for broadband and flat-rate Internet access. One of the most difficult challenges faced by network operators is caused by the physical movement of subscribers from one location to another, and particularly when wireless subscribers congregate in large numbers at one location. A notable example is a business enterprise facility during lunchtime, when a large number of wireless subscribers visit a cafeteria location in the building. At that time, a large number of subscribers have moved away from their offices and usual work areas. It's likely that during lunchtime there are many locations throughout the facility where there are very few subscribers. If the indoor wireless network resources were properly sized during the design process for subscriber loading as it is during normal working hours when subscribers are in their normal work areas, it is very likely that the lunchtime scenario will present some unexpected challenges with regard to available wireless capacity and data throughput.
To address these issues, Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS) have been developed and deployed. Despite the progress made in DAS, there is a need in the art for improved methods and systems related to DAS.